


shadows

by voidrco



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Bucky Barnes Has Panic Attacks, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Not Beta Read, Other, yeah.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29928372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidrco/pseuds/voidrco
Summary: The shadows are creeping up again. They’re chasing you. Some part of your brain says, run boy run, you don’t belong here. You try. But the shadows, you see — they challenge you and they always win.





	shadows

You’re scared, that’s it. Your chest is going up 2 seconds...going down 5 seconds.

_Breathe, it’s okay. You’re safe._

No you’re not. You’re not safe, the walls are closing in. The shadows are creeping behind your shoulder, you turn. Nothing’s there?

_See, you’re safe. You’re okay. We’re okay._

Who’s we? You and you’re memories. Your memories aren’t safe, you can’t feel the pressure of backup straps on your chest. Where did they go? Come back, please.

_Hey, hey._

Snap.

Flinch.

_Sor- Sorry. Please, just breathe with me alright? See, feel my chest...In, out._

In and out. You cant feel it. There’s nothing, there’s nothing, there’s nothing, there’s nothing, there’s nothing, there’s nothing. Hand to chest — wait, there’s something.

_There you go.._

For a brief moment, there was something, and with a snap it was gone again. 

You’re use to this, it doesn’t hurt anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> WOO...hey. i wrote this at 3 am after i read a newtmas fic from the same POV as like you Idk and i was thinking of Bucky and i saw this quote on pinterest and now we have this .. Yeah !!!  
> um Hope u liked it or something  
> follow me on Twitter just bc @ enbydrvco


End file.
